This application relates to a unique turbine housing which will be incorporated into an air cycle machine.
Air cycle machines are known, and typically include a pair of turbine stages mounted at opposed ends of the machine, and driving a common shaft. A compressor is mounted intermediate the two turbines, and it is driven by the turbines along with the shaft.
Typically, the turbines may be exposed to ram air, such as may be found outside a moving aircraft. The air is delivered into a first turbine stage, driving that turbine stage to rotate, and then the air passes downstream to a second turbine stage.
The compressor compresses air which may be delivered for use in a cabin of the aircraft, or for other uses on the aircraft.
Housings are associated with each of the three sections.